Adventure Nightmare Fredbear
Were you looking for Adventure Nightmare Fredbear's counterparts?: Nightmare, or Nightmare Freddy? "Getting down to business" - Nightmare Fredbear's loading message Nightmare Fredbear is an animatronic originating from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. along with his possible counterpart Nightmare that are both counterparts of Fredbear. Nightmare Fredbear has gold and dark yellow colored fur. He has a purple top hat and bow tie along with light red eyes and white pupils. He has what appears to be a unhinged jaw, but in reality it can move up and down. Unlike the original Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and the other Nightmares in FNaF World have four fingers and three toes. Interestingly enough, all the Nightmare animatronics still have the signature sharp claws, which seem to be left unchanged, unlike the teeth which, while keeping their shape, have been rounded off and look somewhat like the original Mangle's teeth. This is not the case with their claws, as they are still sharp.He also includes two black buttons rips and holes along with teeth on his belly and a black small nose. Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Fredbear, Freddy's counterparts, and Golden Freddy are all playable characters in FNaF World. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear could be considered as one of the most powerful characters in the game. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear is a playable character in FNaF World. He must be unlocked in the Pinwheel Funhouse to be used. Nightmare Fredbear has three attacks- * - A green attack that damages one enemy and poisons two. * - A red attack that summons Freddles to attack the enemy. * - A red attack which is stronger than Bite 1 and 2. What Color should Nightmare Fredbear be? Yellow (Current) Gray (FNaF 4 Teaser) *Adventure Nightmare Fredbear is missing the brown spots the original has. *The attack animation shows him biting, most likely a nod to the Bite of '87/'83 *He shares his model with Adventure Nightmare. *When being battled to be unlocked, his name is labeled as "???" **This is the same with all the bottom-row characters with the exception of Adventure Springtrap. **This might be Nightmare Fredbear was originally supposed to also have Freddles as an attack instead of Bad Pizza, however, this wouldn't have made sense, so it was replaced with Bad Pizza, a similar all-enemy attack. **However, in the second update, Nightmare Fredbear does have Freddles. ***He is the first character of FNaF World to have his attacks changed. *His bio is referred to Fredbear being the main mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. Download.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear with all the other FNAF World characters in a teaser Nightmare fredbear load.png|Nightmare Fredbear on the loading screen Fredbear 2.png|Locked Nite golden.gif|Idle animation NightmareFredbearAttack.gif|Attacking animation NightmareFredbearIcon.png|Select Icon imgres.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the latest teaser. He is in between Nightmare, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Phantom Marionette, and Jack-O-Chica Nightmare Fredbear challenger.gif|Nightmare Fredbear when being fought Character-select-jpg.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear at the Select Character Category:Characters Category:FNaF4 Originated Animatronics Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Red attack users Category:Green attack users Category:Adventure Nightmare characters Category:Adventure nightmare Category:Playable characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Unlockable Characters